Forum:2011-03-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- I notice he hasn't mentioned the 'special' wasp yet. Then again, there has been no chance for him to learn it was used. Donovan Ravenhull 04:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ummmm. I think he overheard the Zola say Lu wasped Klaus. --Rej ¤¤? 05:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The important revelation on this page is that the infected population is much, much larger than the Baron or Gil or even the readers ever suspected, but are just now beginning to fear. And, yet worse, Tarvek and his daddy knew about it while saying nothing. They, of course, had personal reasons for not saying anything. Even Anevka-the-Clank, , but even she said nothing about them. Aaronev and his daughter Anevka and Anevka's successive clank-form all three were looking forward to the worship of hapless crowds. One wonders how many Europans are infected by wasps. Ninety percent? Ninety-five? Eighty percent? It is not very unlike having ice water poured down one's back when one thinks about it. Oof! Now, I think I know what my Dad must have thought about the NAZIS. But you do have to wonder about Tarvek. Was he silent for the same reasons as his father and sister? Was he really looking forward to being mindlessly worshipped by utterly helpless masses of people, who unbeknownst to the majority of them, would not have been that proud of their Storm King, but merely following the orders the "wasps" connected to their nervous systems? I don't think he could have done such a thing and looked his reflection in the eye. Gil might well be rescuing Tarvek from a deadly dilemma of his own making. -- Billy Catringer 06:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) "What about the Slaver Wasps? Could you improve those?" Er, I'm gonna go ahead and assume Gil means "improve those cases" — i.e. treat/cure the people already infected by them. A more naïve reading of that wording makes it sound like a far creepier inquiry. —Undomelin ✉ 09:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'll go with the creepier inquiry. These a sparks talking, not normal people. Argadi 10:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, that haven't gone into the Madness Place, so maybe not creepy... yet... Donovan Ravenhull 11:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Gil is really asking, "are you the sort of person who would try to improve the slaver wasps in the sense of making them more effective?" He already suspects, and means to imply as an insult to Tarvek, that the answer is "yes," and I don't think Tarvek's answer is going to allay that suspicion. Mskala 12:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree...Gil brought up Slaver Wasps as an example of the most heinous of the Other's creations. Mind control...it's really only an option for the psycho dictator wanna-be's. This unfortunate character failing of Tarvek's is what, in the end, will lose him the fight for Agatha's heart, in my opinion. Plus it's gonna get him a wrench to the face come Friday's page, courtesy of the outwardly-debauched-but-really-nice-guy-inside Hero, Gil. CaptMorgan 12:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, it's not entirely fair to Tarvek. He's simply literal-minded, and Gil laid a trap for him with that question. I daresay Agatha would also respond literally without a thought for the ethics when asked if she were able to improve on the Other's work; even if she didn't have Lucrezia in her head. Almost any spark would think that way (and so would the people in our world of whom sparks are a parody). Gil knows sparks well enough, and is sneaky enough, to exploit that. Gil and Tarvek have been playing the "make the other guy look bad in front of Agatha" game ever since they became aware that they were both interested in her. Mskala 13:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Gil is asking this question in the context of what he and his father know about Passholdt. There was obviously experimentation going on. Gil is probing Tarvek but I don't think he is laying sneaky traps in his path. Tarvek is devious and both know it. Tarvek asked Gil to believe he was dangerous. So Gil has legitimate reasons for asking. Tarvek needs Gil's trust. He must prove himself worthy of it. He has to show he trusts Gil. Whatever they fight about, they need each other. Deep down they have always been aware of it. That's why Gil pushed Agatha to come up with the SVV plan and why he was willing to risk his sanity for the sake of Tarvek's revival. The bond between the two of them predates and supersedes their love/rivalry for Agatha. Much of what they are doing now has to be looked at in the context of healing the relationship between themselves. --Rej ¤¤? 04:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Tarvek. Leave us not forget that this is the guy who, of his own free will and skill, created a vessel for the Other. ---- SpareParts 23:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone else find it interesting that Tarvek said "'''before '''she (Lucrezia) became the Other."? It may (and probably does) mean nothing more than "before she was widely known as the Other." But perhaps not; maybe Tarvek knows more than he intended to let on here. Xelvonar 17:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that is very interesting. He certainly can limit the time frame when the "change" occurred, he may know fairly accurately when it happened, and he might (but probably not) know details about the event. Argadi 23:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page